Soaring
by Lovely-Apple
Summary: When Winry kills Scar, she joins the military to be a automail mechanic, But when Ed and Winry go on their first mission in Ishbahal Winry is determined to kill the person who shot her parents. EdxWin
1. Underneath My Sins

**Soaring**

**Ch.1 Underneath My Sins**

Face-to-face with Scar, the Fullmetal Alchesmist was in fighting position. He had blood, leaking from his face and his jacket was torn, and pants were ripped. His golden hair seemed to have no light. Just dark and blond. Scar had his arms crossed and waited for his approach.

" Edward Elric, you will die here and now. You are already so weak. So just give up, and hope God can forgive you..."

Ed continued to shake and unleashed his blade from his automail arm. He ran right towards scar, cutting the side of his face, creating a line of blood. But Scar had already grabbed Ed's human arm and pulled his face towards him. He punched him, hard in the stomach, sending Ed flying. Ed smashed between a brick wall, and clenched his fists, as his knuckles turned white.

" Brother!" Al yelled, running towards the man with the scar on his forehead.

" No Al NO!" Edward yelled trying to get back up.

But as late as it was Al had already kicked Scar on his side and stood upright again. Scar turned around to face Al and spoke.

" Whoever interupts me, from killing the state alchesmists, must die..."

Scar ran towards Al pushing off his "head" that clang to the ground. Scar rang his arm around his neck and streched out his hand." Dont make me touch your mark..." Scar said pointing to the bloody circleon his neck,cracking his fingers.

" NO! Please No! Dont kill my brother! Ill give you whatever you want!" Ed yelled reaching out his hand as a signal of stopping.Scar raised his head to face towards Al. " People who deform the way of God-" But a gun shot had ran through his head.

" Gyah!-" Was all scar said before his sliced head fell to the ground. A blond haired girl held a gun with both shaking hands stood behing the mutated body.

" R-Riza? Is that you?" Ed asked searching through the thick smoke.

But It wasn't second leiutenant Hawkeye. It was... Winry.

" WINRY!" Al and Ed both yelled. Winry ran up to Al and Edward and both hugged them tight.

" I thought i was gonna loose you two. Again..."

" Winry..." Ed said placing his bloody hand on her back.

* * *

Edward was on the phone with Roy Mustang. He has his fingers tangled in the wire as he spoke. 

" Err... Roy? Its me Ed. I have somehting to tell you."

" What is it Full-Metal? I have alot of work to do. Make it quick."

" Scar, is dead." Ed said pulling the phone away from-

" HE'S WHAT! YOU KILLED EM? FINALLY! IS WHAT ABOUT TIME YOU-"

" I wasn't the one who killed him."

" Huh? What are you talking about?"

" Winry killed him."

And so the conversation went on and on about how shocked Roy was, and why Ed didnt kill him in the first place...After a while, Roy came up with an idea.

" Well, if your childhood friend Winry, can kill a serial murderer... Why dont she join the military?"

Ed fell silent for a moment.

" NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NON NO NO NO NO NO NO NO " etc...

Winry looked up from the table and said: " No what?"

" Winry would NEVER join the army!" Ed shouted through the phone."

Are you making desicions for someone else? Are you Winry?" Roy said. " Im sure she- Winry! Heres the phone, tell Mustang that you would nver join the army!" He said throwing her the phone. Winry caught the phone and put her ear to it. This would be the first time she would ever talk to mustang.

" H-hello?" Winry said.

" Hey, So you wanna join the army right?" Roy said with complete confidence.

" What's in it for me?" Winry asked.

" Umm... You make auto-mail right?"

" Yeah..."

" Then... You can serve at the army, to make auto-mail prothstetics for people who lost their limbs in the war!You'll get paid, do your favorite job, you'll have sundays off..."

Before Roy could continue Winry shouted :" I'll Do It!"


	2. Suicide Mission

**Soaring**

**Chapter 2: Suicide Mission**

" YOU SAID YES!" Ed snapped glaring at WInry.

" Well, he gave me a good offer... Why do you not want me to go anyway!" She said back.

" That's none of your frickin' buisness!"

" Yes it is!"

" No It's not!"

" Yes it is!"

And as the night went on... The two went to bed and waited for the next day.

The first day WInry would go to the military.. This would be exciting...

**7:00 AM Tuesday Morning**

Winry held he drink up to her lips and took a small sip. Edward was sitting infront of her eating.

Al was next him rubbing oil onto his metal skin.

" I can't believe your going to the military Winry! now we can see each other all the time!" Al said.

" Thanks Al. At least SOMEONE is understanding" She said glared at Edward.

However he was completly ignoring her. He just kept thinking of what could happen. What if she died? Or more yet, killed!

What would happen if she was **murdered! **( AN: --' Ed...)

Winry put her cup down and grabbed Ed's red jacket in her left hand, her suitcase in the right.

" C'mon Ed. We're gonna be late to meet Mustang!" Winry said tossing him his jacket.

He grumbled and grabbed the jacket and opened the door. He walked out leaving the door open for Winry and Al.

**At Mustang's Office**

Roy slowly folded his hands together, while grabbing a folder from his desk drooer. (Sp!)

He flipped through the file and grabbed out a document that was enabled: FIRST MISSION

He handed it to Ed who read briefly through it. It read:

_FIRST MISSION_

_Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, and Winry Rockbell are ordered to be sent to Ishbahal. Reports_

_have confirmed that Important clues about the Hommunculus were found. Including sightings of Lust. One of the_

_7 homunculus. The three will search for more notes, and hopfully the Homuculi itself. _

_Mission: To find Notes Or the Humunculi itself_

_Date: Today_

_Mission End: Unknown_

_Enemy Weapon(s): Unknown_

But in the smallest font, in which Ed couldent see at the bottom left corner it read: _This will also be known as a suicide mission_

" WHAT! We have to go to Ishbahal! But that's gonna be dangerous... FOR HER!" Ed shouted through clenched teeth

pointing at Winry.

" I don't see the problem, she joined the army and she's gonna face many hardships."

" He's right Ed." Al said tapping his shoulder.

" But I thought she was gonna be an Auto-mail mechanic!"

" Edward, many of our men are already set in Ishbhal. The people in Ishbahal, are still ranting, and injuring out troops, even killing.

So I want you three to be in perfect shape, and be quick. Of course Winry will be with you on some missions, and some not.

The train leaves soon! Go, Go!" He said pushing them out the door.

" Winry, I just want you to know that Im gonna follow you wherever you go." Ed said looking strait into her eyes.

" Ed, thats nice but I can take care of myself."

" This is the MILITARY we're talking about!" He shouted.

" Speak the Obvious Edward!" Winry snapped back.

" You could die!"

" So could you!"

" UNGH!"

" UNGH!"

**Thankyou everyone for all the reviews! Oh and **sodesne **brings up a good point.**

**This is the anime version. I have realized that in the manga, Scar kills Winry's parents and in the anime Roy does.**

**Thankyou again for the reviews!**


	3. Set At Ishbahal

**Soaring **

**Chapter 3: I'll Kill Him, No Matter What!**

The train slowly screeched at a stop. The doors opened and the three stepped out.

Ed, Al, and Winry looked around. Buildings were crashed and damaged, fire bruned on old wooden piles and screems

were heard from side to side.

" I can see why the Ishbalan people are mad at the military. Look at this place!" Winry said raising her arms.

But looking starit ahead they could see a large mob, forming and heading strait towards them.

" Huh?" Ed wondered as the mob came in closer.

Over 50 people with torches stopped before them. They looked very angry, they could kill anyone who got in their way.

"Who are you?" A man from the mob asked.

" We're from the Milita-"

Ed slapped his hand on Winry's mouth before she could say more.

" Dont tell them your from the miltary they'll kill you!" Ed whispered.

" You're the dogs of the military! Than we'll kill you!" The mob shouted and ran towards them.

Winry only did a small screem and pulled out her hefty wrench.

" Fear the wrath of my wrench!" She yelled as she threw it, banging people who fell to the ground.

Edward slapped his hands together to create his spear that emerged from the ground, Al

went into his fighting stance and stared back at them. It seemed that everyone was knocked out and had blood leaking from their

head...

" Nice job Winry, Lets go!" Ed yelled calling for signal.

The three ran towards a tent that had the military sign on it. It was guarded by sandbags, guards, fences and cannons.

As they slipped through the tent they saw Riza Hawkeye, Lieutenant Havoc, and over 20 other military soldiers.

They walked over to Riza when she immediatly spoke to them.

"Edward, Alphonse, Winry go to the large temple down north, it's heard the Homuculi has been spotted." She said.

" Just Lust?" Al asked.

" We're not exactly sure, it could be just her, maybe the other ones."

" Winry, You stay here, While Al and I-"

" Edward, there have been orders, that you and Alphonse stay here, and Winry would go With Havoc."

" NO! She needs me! I mean, she's gonna die if I don't come!" Ed said, Al too complained.

" But Winry didn't have enough practice! Homunculi have incredible powers!"

Riza sighed as she explained. " It's not my orders, Havoc will tell her everything she needs to know. Ans IF emergency calls, you two

can go."

Ed grumbled and walked over to Winry.

" Don't worry, I'll find a way to get to you."

Winry smiled and hugged Edward. Ed blushed, but hugged her back.

" I hope you Find me too..."


	4. You Left Me Edward!

**Soaring**

**Chapter 4:You Left Me Edward!**

**Yippee! Updated twice in one day! I love myself... Anyway, There will be more fluff for Ed and Winry. So just be patient... I was thinkin' of FMA and just realized something. So I made this Chapter...**

**This will b pretty long...I hope! Anyway here's the story remember to think of goldfish when your done.**

**Ed: 16**

**Winry: 16**

**Al: 15**

" Riza... Can I talk to Winry before she leaves? I have to tell her something." Edward said.

Hawkeye slowly thought for a moment. She didn't want to risk anything but Edward sounded serious.

" Alright, you have 5 minuts."

Ed took Winry to another room. It was completly empty, perfect. Edward sat down in a nearby chair and looked down.

He crossed his fingers and waited.

" Ed, is something wrong?" Winry asked, wondering on how he's acting.

" Winry, I won't let you die...I promise."

Winry did a weak smile as she patted him on the shoulder. " Don't worry Edward, I've been through alot, I think I can do this."

Ed looked up. ' Been thorugh alot? What has she been through? Nothing compared to what I've done or seen!' Edward thought.

" What have you been thorugh Winry?" Ed said so quietly it seemed like a whisper.

" I mean mentally, I've been through so much."

Anger overcomed Edward. " Mentally! Yeah Right! You just stayed at home fixing auto-mail! I've been through 10 times

worse than you! I've seen people die infront of me! People like... Nina and Mom and other people! You have been through nothing!" Ed shouted standing up.

"Nothing? NOTHING! EDWARD! When I was twelve you left me! You AND Al! You were my best friends! And only!"

"What are you talking about?"

" THINK Edward! One day, I found out that BOTH of my parents died! Because they did good things! The next day, after you get auto-mail you decided to leave! And at the time when I needed help! You left me Edward! I felt so alone! The only thing I could do was auto-mail! Everyday I thought about you two! I worried about you! You left without notice, and on a VERY dangerous mission! Your sent on dangerous missions and you could have died the same way my parents have! What do you do? You leave! And you wont come back for THREE years! And just because you totally destroied your auto-mail! Is that All Im worth to you? A living piece of help? Sure your right, maybe you have been through worse, but that dosen't mean other people didn't go thorugh horror too!" She yelled tears pouring from her eyes.

" All I did was...love." She was now crying with her hands from her face weeping softly.

" Winry... Im really sorry." it was obvious now. Edward hadnt thought about what Winry was going through.

Ed walked over to her and embraced her again. Winry looked toward Edward and did a weak smile.

" I love the way this fight ends..." Winry said as he hugged him back.

Ed lightly kissed her on the lips Winry did a small gasp but did a better smile.

" me too."

Ok I lied. Im sorry! Ok this isnt very long, WAIT i didnt lie Yay! I just said This chap will be long, I hope! Muahahaha!

Wee! Some fluff!


	5. Hommunculi Sightseeing

**Soaring **

**Ch.5:Hommunculi Sightseeing**

**Weeee! More Reviews! Thankyou all so much!**

**I'm not sure how long this fic is going to be but I hope it will be longer**

**than all the other ones I've made.**

**Hehee! Im listening to FMA music, ending theme song #1**

**sighs Im obsessed...You haven't seen me at school...--'**

* * *

Winry held onto her jacket as the chilly wind got even colder. Havoc and Winry walked closer to the tall temple up North. She was ordered to bring other weapons besides her wrench. So she was given a knife, and a longer sword. Winry had no practice what-so-ever, but she knew what to do. Run Stab Kill. It sounded grousome and horrible, so she gonna try to a little killing as possibe, and mostly knock people out with her wrench. As the two walked further constant sounds from the walkie-talkie were sounded. Havoc brought his walkie-talkie for emergency, Ed called non-stop.

" Is WInry okay? Did you find the Homunculus yet? Did you fight yet? Can I come now?"

Havoc was fed up with all the calling, " NO!" He yelled.

The talkie started talking again. " NO! As in Winry's NOT okay? Oh god! Im coming over right now, Al come on!"

" STOP Winry is NOT hurt! We haven't found aything! We're still walking up the steps of the temple! You don't have to be so protective of your girlfriend!"

A silence came from the phone

" She is n-NOt my girlfriend!" Havoc sighed as he put the walkie talkie down. The two reached the door, and opened it slowly. It creaked open as they

walked in. As they stepped on the hard pavement they saw a large scroll that had the laws of Ishbahal.

**1. Always hate the military, they have done so much to us**

**2.People who mistreat God's ways are sinners!**

**3. I will NEVER become a state alchemist**

**4. We will help everyone who is an Ishbahalan.**

The list went on and on, but they didnt have enough time to read, Lust and Envy were standing right before them.

" Kyaaa!" Winry screamed jumping form the sudden presence.

" Hey, where's the full-metal pipsqueak?" Envy keeping his mischevous grin.

" Hey thats not funny!" Winry yelled back.

" Who are you? Another one of the military?" Winry grumbled and stared at the two.

" Lust, you take the guy, and I'll take this girl..." Envy said running towards Winry.

Winry started running, she had to think of somehting fast, she grabbed the wrench and threw it at Envy. It thrust his head, leaving a mark.

" You bitch! I'll kill you for that!" Envy yelled running even faster.

Now that her wrench was fallen somewhere she grabbed out her sword. Envy flipped towards Winry, she suddenly stopped, the Homuculi infront of her.

" Maybe you'll like me in a different form!" He yelled running behind a brick wall.

" Huh?" Winry said looking for him. A flash of alchemy came out of no where. All then, Edward came running to Winry.

" Edward! I didn't knew you came!" She said running towards him. She embraced him and squeezed. Ed did a evil smiled and brought out his auto-mail knife.

" Ed?" Before she could say more he stabbed her in the back, cutting through to the other side. He let go of her, causing her to fall to the ground.

Blood spilled form her insides, as her eyes turned blank. Edward wasn't Ed at all, it was Envy transforming. Envy went back to himself.

" Your're not Ed at all." She said losing her vision.

" WINRY!" Havoc yelled, blocking Lust's attacks.

" Any last words before you go to your parents? Guess you never found out who killed them... Well too bad."

Winry's parents, they were killed, and she never did find out. How could someone do such a thing? They were doing something good, she sweared to herself, that If she ever found out who killed her...

" Let me tell you who killed them, it was that flame alchemist..."

Havoc grabbed his talkie and rang Ed.

" Ed! ED! Get over here NOW!"

Before an answer, Ed came running up the trails as fast as he could, Al running right behind him.

" Dammit, Dammit, Dammit, Dammit!" Ed yelled to himself as he ran.

They finally thrust the door open starring at the two homunculi, and then to Winry. " WINRY!" Ed and Al both yelled running towards her. Ed knelt down on the ground that was covered in her blood. Winry's eyes fluttered open as she looked over at Ed.

" You can't fool me twice..." She said before she closed her eyes again.

" NO! Winry, come back! You can't leave me here!..." He said as his hair covered his eyes.

He slowly stood up, facing Envy tears forming in his eyes.

" Did you do this?" Ed said slowly as his voice became shaky.

" Aw, the full-metal pipsqeak is crying? I guess I found a weakspot of yours, didn't I?" He said with an evil glare.

" You bastard..." Ed said clenching his fists, " I'LL KILL YOU!" He stood up, unleashing his blade from his auto-mail arm.Then a large gunshot was heard, it hit the ceiling and everyone turned around.

" Stay back Edward." It was Riza and she twilred the gun with a finger and ordered for Ed, Al, and Havoc to run away with her.

" What about Winry!" Al yelled.

Riza didn't say anything, just started to walk out.

" Come on boys." Ed just slumped his way over to Hawkeye, Havoc behind him.

" You can't just leave her here!" Al called back knealing beside her.

" Al, it's no use...I would do the same if I knew she was alive."

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUN!**

**GASP! Is winry Alive? Dead? Ikiteiru? Shinderu? No one may know.. until the next chapter!**

**please R&R! Please dont kill me. --'**


	6. A Long Waiting

**Soaring**

**Ch.6: A Long Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, Hiromu Arakawa does, and Im glad cause If I did own It, I would mess ****everything up...**

Edward Elric was in the Rockbell's home sitting on the couch barley saying anything. Aunt Pinako was confused and kept asking questions. Al was at the kitchen table looking down. It was a day after…. What happened and everything seemed to be as a big blur.

" Where's Winry?" Ed didn't say anything.

" Did something happen?" Even Den whined as he pleaded for an answer.

" Tell me!" She said crossing her arms.

" She's gone." Edward said.

" You don't know that for sure brother!" Al said back turning around facing him.

Aunt Pinako dropped her pipe and gasped for breath. " How! Why!"

Edward stood up, leaving a blank expression and quietly said: " I don't want to talk about this. You tell her Al." With that he went up the stairs and went into Winry's room. He sat down on the bed. It creaked as he sunk into it. He placed his head on the pillow, but it didn't feel soft, something was hard behind it. He lifted the pillow and found none other than Winry's diary.

_October 7th (_ day before leaving to the military)

_Dear Diary,_

_Tomorrow I'm going to the military, When Pinako found out she was devastated._

_I feel really bad, but I get to spend more time with Ed and Al, I never get to see them a lot and It makes it special if I get to see them all the time. 4 more days till Ed's birthday! I don't know what to get him! What does he like? Well maybe I can ask him or something…I just hope he didn't forget his birthday! I sure didn't! But then I realized what to get him! I bought the item and wrapped it up in my closet, and I'll give it to him, when we come for a vacation for his birthday. I hope he loves it!_

_Love,_

_Winry Rockbell_

Ed read it over and over again. She remembered. It was now October 10th and tomorrow was his birthday. He looked over at Winry's closet and sure enough there was a package at the bottom. He couldn't take it out now! It wasn't time yet! So he just stared and stared until he drifted off to sleep, in Winry's bed.

Winry felt a cold chilling feel as she tried to sit back up. A strong, bleeding pain ran throughout her body as she lay back down again. She opened her eyes and saw the 2 hommunculi talking and snickering.

" Ungh…" Winry said rubbing her head.

The two deadly sins whipped around and stared at the young girl.

" You're alive? I thought I killed you." Envy said.

" I thought so too." Winry said clenching her shirt as she tried to stop the blood from leaking again.

" The full-metal pipsqueak was just here." He said.

" Edward! Where is he now?" Winry said urging for an answer.

" He ran off." Lust said calmly leaning on a stone pillar.

" W-why? "

" Dunno, I think he said something like: It's no use Or something like that." Envy replied.

Before the young girl could ask more, the Hommuculus already disappeared and left Winry speechless…

* * *

**Yes Yes, that was a very short chapter have a lot of things to do like homework and making sure I don't miss FMA. Yeah.. but that's no excuse… --' next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Off The Ocean Side

Soaring 

**Ch.7: Winry**

**Current Song: " I want to change the world" (Inuyahsa CD)**

* * *

Winry had recently come out of the hospital and had bandages wrapped around her chest that was covered with her shirt. She sat in the back of the Rockbell home and starred at the window. The window Ed and Al would be staying in. She grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it at the window. A small thump was heard but nothing happened. She threw three more rocks, which caused someone to open the window. Alphonse slidded the window open and looked down.

"Winry!" Al joyed happily.

" Alphonse!" She said back

He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her up to the room She landed on the floor with a thud and stood up again. Al was prepared to ask questions.

" You're alive! I knew it! I tried to help you but brother wouldn't let me, I'm sure Ed would be really glad to see you!" He said enthusiastically.

" I don't care for that idiot," Winry said with a stern look in her eyes.

" W-Winry?" He questioned.

" That Jerk ran off and didn't even care about me! He said 'its no use'! How could he! I thought he cared about me!" She said panting heavily.

" Winry he really does care about you, he was just… so scared."

Winry was now crying and held her hands to her face.

" B-but He just huff left me! Huff "

Winry looked up and her eyes were red and teary. " Just promise me, you won't let Ed see me every again."

" But Winry, where would you go? You cant!"

" I can live in the little shack out side! As long as you take care of me! You can keep your promise!"

" Winry…"

" Promise me!"

" But-"

" PROMISE!"

" O.k.…"

Winry forced herself a smile and hugged the metal armor. She wiped her tears from her fist and jumped out the window. Al stood speechless, he sighed and went over to Winry's room to collect her things.

" BROTHER!" Al yelped as he stood staring at him.

" What Al…" Ed said slowly starring in the ceiling.

' You're here! In Winry's room! Why? I'm just here to- what!" He said.

" You're acting suspicious Al. What are you doing in here?" Edward said.

" Or I could ask you the SAME question!" Al snapped back.

Before Ed could reply Al already ran through her closet and grabbed…. Clothes.

Ed shook his head and left the room. Al grabbed out, well everything since he didn't know what she would need. He opened the bottom drawer. And saw…. Underwear. (Al's expression: --') He hastily grabbed a few pairs and put them in a paper bag. He also grabbed a ponytail holder (he remembered because of Ed's braid. D!)

He quickly ran downstairs and was already outside. He spotted the far-off little barn and ran to it. He gave a knock on the door and said: " Winry, It's me Al." As soon as the sound was heard a voice was heard from the other side.

" Really? What's the password?"

Al sighed and continued. "Off the ocean side, " Winry opened the door and grabbed the large brown bag. " Thank you so much Al," he nodded his head and waved good-bye. She smiled to herself but quickly frowned.

' I'm never going to see Ed again. But that's what I want. Right?' She thought to herself.

**With Edward**

He flipped through the pages of an old picture album, sometimes he smiled, sometimes he laughed and he would also stare and blush. (AN: Ah, Edo! -)

As he flipped to the next page, Al came through the door.

" Oh! H-hey Brother!"

" Al, I found out what you're hiding."

" WHAT! I'm not hiding anything! What makes you think that!"

" You're secretly dating someone. Am I right! I never thought… so who's the lucky-"

" THAT'S NOT IT!" Ed just stared blankly and turned to his album.

( AN: GGGAAAH! WRITER'S BLOCK!)

* * *

Yes, I have writers block currently but I will get out of it soon, I promise. 


	8. A Barn full of Kitties

Soaring 

**Ch.8:err…cant think of one**

**Woohoo! I'm at the 8th chapter!I've been thinking about how I should**

**Continue this story, and I have basicly figured it out. I just hope you keep reading and reviewing my story! If you have questions, please ask, I hope I can answer them. On to the story!**

You may not notice it, but Edward held a lot of emotions inside him. Flashes of memory came to him from when Winry escaped from his life forever. He was in the living room, just staring blankly at the wall overhead. Even voices of Roy spoke to him.

' He's gonna face many hardships worse than today. He just has to move and get over it.'

He clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He just sat there waiting doing nothing.

Once again he saw Al walking through the door, he had to find out what he was hiding. It wasn't his first idea, It had to be something else.

" Al. What are you hiding?"

" NOTHING!"

" Really?"

" No! I mean yes!"

" You know I don't like it when people lie Alphonse."

Al turned around to hide his emotions. He sat down and lied.

" I have a barn full of kitties…"

" A WHAT!"

" It's no **A**, brother it's a **them**."

" AL! I SAID NO CATS!"

" All right…" He said glumly and went upstairs.

Ed, however knew he was lying. But just to make sure he would go to the barn outside. If there was cats then he pick them up and leave them to an animal shelter.

He was already outside and saw the small little barn up ahead. He walked up to the door and knocked on it.

" Hello?"

" Al? Is that you?"

" WINRY!" Winry gasped and realized that was Ed's voice.

" Dammit!" She cursed under her breath.

" You're alive! I can't believe it! You were here all this time? Open the door!"

" What's the password?" Ed laughed to himself.

" Is this some kind of club? We're not 5-year-olds anymore Winry."

" PASSWORD"

" I can just break the door with alchemy Winry."

" The door would just fall and kill me Edward. But wait! I don't think you care If I die or not, do you!"

" Why won't you let me see you?"

" PASSWORD!"

**" I love you Winry."**


	9. Just call it Equivilent Exchange

Soaring 

**Ch.9:Let's Just call it Equivalent Exchange**

I am REALLY sorry for not updating for so long. It's just that I just had a school 

"**Feast Day" At my school and had to prepare for it by making noodles…--' But**

**that's no excuse that I didn't update. I've been making so more AMV's, and that was a lot of fun. But writing is also a favorite of my doing.**

**Oh yes… now where was I…**

**Le Gasp! I remember now!**

* * *

" _Why won't you let me see you?"_

" _PASSWORD!"_

" _I love you Winry… "_

* * *

" Y-you do?"

" Open the door!" Ed shouted.

She slowly creaked open the door and peaked at Edward.

She had her hand on the door handle and spoke softly.

" Are you really sure?"

" About what?"

"That you love me!"

He blushed and turned away.

" C'mon, dinner's waiting for us," Edward responded.

Winry sighed but followed him. Alphonse and Pinako had already started eating, (well not Al) and stared blankly at them.

" Winry! You're alive! Don't you EVER scar me like that again!" The old woman cried as she took the pipe out of her mouth. Winry did a weak smile and looked over at Al. He gulped and went down to the floor and kneeled down.

" I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, its just brother is so smart and I couldn't think of anthing but kitties and he just, please forgive me!" Al pleaded begging for forgiveness. Winry patted his shoulder and said: " Alphonse it's all right, besides something good came out of it."

" Huh?"

" OooOo! Dinner! Lets eat Winry," Ed said quickly.

Winry did a small laugh and sat down to join everyone.

After dinner tomorrow was another day to go on a mission. Winry had settled in her room and had been reading a book while everyone was asleep. Except for Edward of course.

" Hey, Winry?" He said knocking on the door while he came in.

She looked up from her book and set it down.

" Today is my birthday,"

Winry gasped as she ran to the closet and grabbed out the box.

" Happy birthday Ed!"

He lightly shook the box and tried to peer through the tiny holes in the wrapping paper.

" Just open it dummy."

Ed sat down on the floor and slowly started to open it. He flipped open the lid of the box hidden beneath the wrapping paper and took out a bottle, a bottle contained with red liquid.

" Is this what I think it is?"

" That's right, it's the philosophers stone."

His hands started to shake rapidly as he held the glass bottle in his hands.

" How'd you get it?"

" I got a little help from Dr. Marco," she replied.

Hw stood up and stared at Winry with shivering eyes filled with joy.

" As much as I hate for your auto-mail to go away, I wanted your dreams to come true,"

" I-I don't know how to thank you… really."

" Let's just call it equivalent evchange," She said also glimmering with happiness.

" For what?"

" Saying you loved me, was a better price in all,"


	10. Seperate Missions

Soaring 

**Ch.10: Separate Mission**

**Bwahahahaha! This chapter is going to be loooong! Well considering it's me It probably won't be that long, but compared to the others! Actually…..**

* * *

" A-Alphonse? Is that you?" Winry questioned as she stared at the bright blue light, which once shone a suit of armor. Ed too stared blankly at the light as he saw the philosophers stone glowing. The light started to fade, and a familiar voice was heard. Except it didn't have that hollow sound, it had a ring of a human being.

He started to emerge from the fog and looked at the two in front of him.

" Brother, Winry?" He said.

It was real; the Alphonse Elric everyone knew and loved had appeared from their eyes.

" Al… It worked," Edward said leaning in to hug him.

" Brother…"

-----------PARTY----------

That's right, since Al got his body back, they were celebrating by having a small house party! Well, it was just Al, Winry, Ed, and Pinako but a party none-the-less. A cake was served that everyone can enjoy, a lot of food, considering this would be the first time he could eat in the last….4 years. Everyone was laughing as light music filled the air and echoed across the room.

" You still hungry Al?" Winry asked holding on the plate that held the cake.

" Yes please!" Winry laughed and handed him the cake. It felt good for everyone to enjoy something once in a while, even Ed seemed happier than he ever was.

_------6 Slices Of Cake Later…-----_

" Ungh…. "Alphonse grumbled, holding onto his stomach. Everyone had eaten quite a lot of cake, and they had started to clean everything up. Since it was " Al's day" He got the day off, until 6:00 when they go to see mustang, which is now.

-------At Roy's Office-------

" Remember what I told you, that on some missions you'll be together, but some not?" Roy asked.

Ed glared at him slightly. " Yes," he said " What about it?"

" You and Alphonse will be sent to Lior, where another massacre is happening, while Winry stays here."

Edward did a sigh of relief, " So what up in Lior?"

" Well, ever since everyone stopped believing in Cornello, people have lost complete hope and kept ranting: ' A state Alchemist has destroyed out hope!' Or, ' Kill the shrimp!' and even ' What right did he have to take that away?"

" I'LL SHOW WHO'S A SHRIMP!" He yelled as he started fuming as Al held him back.

" Calm down Full-metal, anyway Lior has some crazy ideas in order to kill you. And Winry here will stay here at the HQ tending auto-mail patients. Any problems? What about you Winry?" Roy said.

The blond haired mechanic just stared and gave him a dirty look. She didn't say anything. " Did I say something wrong?" Roy asked. " You seem kind uh… tense,"

" I'm fine," She said quietly in an angry voice.

" Congratulations Al, on getting your body back and just… don't die I can't afford to lose you three, and besides I'm not in the mood to sign death papers," Edward sighed and went out the door with Al and Winry following him.

-----Walking Down at the HQ----

" Hey Winry, is something the matter?" Al asked noticing the angry look on her face.

" Nothings wrong! Anyway, I'm sure you'll have a great trip at Lior! I'm gonna be spending the time with Shecska since I don't live here…. Have a safe trip!" She replied happily immediately changing her mood.

" You too Winry!" Al said back, While he and Ed walked in the other direction.

" Woah, total different moods, you think she's having that time of the month?" Ed said.

Those words made Winry grab out her wrench and threw hard on Ed's head. Before Ed could yell; ' Why did you do that for?' Winry already turned the corner and was gone.

-----At Shceska's house-----

Scheska poured two glasses of water and handed one to Winry. She gladly took it off her hands and took out a long piece of parchment that was rolled into a tight scroll.

" I'm so glad you could stay with me Winry," She said slowly taking a sip. The two were at a small living room, sitting at a table with books covered everywere except for maybe the table, and a passageway to other rooms. Winry smiled and carefully unfolded the scroll.

" What's that?" Scheska asked.

" Operation Mustang," She replied grabbing a pen and making a few marks.

" And I'm going to need your help,"

* * *

**WAHOO! 788 words! I feel so proud of myself! I put extra care into this chapter and hopefully will do the same for others….**


	11. Plan Into Action

Soaring 

**Ch.11:Plan Into Action**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA, the godly Hiromu Arakawa does.

Winry: 15

Ed: 15

Alphonse: 14

You know I just realized, this fic is basically fluff, sadness and well… yeah

I need some more action chaps, and less umm… drama, yeah that's right. But oh well probably will be the same just will a little more…. Fun!

" What do you mean?" Scheska said looking over at her friend.

" It's my plan to kill him," Winry stated.

" WHAT!" Scheska yelled. Winry crossed her arms and looked up at the ceiling.

" He deserves it. He killed my parents and he doesn't deserve to live,"

" You're not the kind of person to kill someone Winry, and besides I'm sure it's some kind of miss-understanding,"

Winry chuckled to herself. " Either you help me or you don't"

Scheska gulped. " Here's the plan…"

--------With Ed & Al--------

The two brothers were on the train to Lior and sat down near a few other passengers. Other than them and a few other people there weren't many people on the train. And most of them were sleeping, however the train ride was already over and The elric brothers were waiting for the train to completely stop.

Edward was reading a newspaper from Lior to be ready to face what awaits him. He flipped through the pages and his eyes widened when he saw the picture and the words below it.

" What's the matter brother?" Al asked looking at his shocked face.

" look at this Al," He said handing him the paper. It read:

_ After Cornello has " disappeared " the people of Leto has found a new way to believe. It's not another religion but a new way to bring hope back in this poor desert town. The people now believe in 2 strangers who seem mysterious but very supportive. Since this town is enraged in anger, they believe the person who caused this horrible problem is the boy name Edward Elric. The 2 mysterious stranger and their followers plan on killing Edward, otherwise known as the Fullmetal Alchemist. What happens is not yet known…_

Alphonse slammed down the paper." I can't believe they're doing this."

Edward nodded.

Winry opened the door to Mustang's office, and she had a glum look on her face.

" Colonel." Roy looked up. " Oh, miss Rockbell. What can I do for you."

" Scheska now!" Winry yelled. Nothing happened. " SCHESKA!" Nothing happened. She cursed to herself. ' Time to take matters into my own hands' She thought. She grabbed her gun and lifted to eye-level with Roy's chest.

" It's nice knowing you Colonel…" She said trying to hold back tears.

" But you did this to my family…."


	12. BackFired

**Soaring**

**Ch.12:**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything FMA, the godly Hiromu Arakawa does.**

Winry: **15**

Ed: **15**

Alphonse: **14**

**Just letting you know, this is not an WinxRoy fic. **

**PLEASE **don't kill me once your done reading!

------------

" _It's nice knowing you Colonel…" She said trying to hold back tears._

" _But you did this to my family…."_

_--------------_

" Winry." Roy said. Winry didn't respond, she just had her hands on the trigger. " Because of you, I never got to see my parents again." The skyless night seemed to shiver, the Colonel sighed. " Get on with it." Winry looked up, " what?" " I said get on with it." Winry shiddered as she burst out sobbing placing her hands on her face. His face lightened, he reached his hands to pat her on the back. She shook her head kneeling down to the floor.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Roy laughed to himself. " No need to cry, I was planning to already," Winry panted heavily, she wiped away her tears with her sleeve.

" I can never forgive myself." Winry sobbed. Roy grabbed out a gun from his desk. The light dimmed, it seemed that the rain started to fall. " Colonel, what are you-" He smiled placing the gun to his head. " There is a letter in my desk, make sure you read it." She placed her hands on her mouth. " No, NO!" Winry cried trying to stop him. He closed his eyes. Winry screamed. The lighting burst out letting out a roar. " Stop it! stop it!" But it was obvious. It was obvious that the gun was full, but his life wasn't.

Winry walked over to the lifeless figure. " No, no..." She pulled out the gun from his hands and placed it in hers. She placed her free hand and put it over his body. She leaned on him crying herself to sleep. (AN: sniff)

The door creaked open, second leiutenant Havoc came through the door. " Colonel I have some- shit." He ran over pulling out the sobbing Winry to the ground. Lightly of course. He wiped his hands on his face swearing to himself. " Who could have?" But his question was answered. But with a wrong answer, he saw Winry's bloody hands and the gun parched in her palm.

* * *

--------------- I made this chap very shory since it's one of climax of the whole story... Dont shoot me. 


	13. Come Get Me Part1

** Soaring****   
**

** Ch.13:Come Get Me Part.1**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything FMA, the godly Hiromu Arakawa does.**

Summary: **When Winry kills Scar, she joins the military to be a auto-mail mechanic, But when Ed and Winry go on their first mission in Ishbahal Winry is determined to kill the person who shot her parents.**

Pairings: **EdxWin**

Winry: **15**

Ed: **15**

Alphonse: **14**

Note: **The last chapter was not the last**

Words: **1000 ( About)

* * *

**

Last Time…

_ " Who could have?" But his question was answered. But with a wrong answer, he saw Winry's bloody hands and the gun parched in her palm.

* * *

_

Jean Havoc shook Winry up. She seemed to lightly lifted her head up. " Why? How could you." Winry parched her lips, she immediately started crying. He placed the gun out of her hands and placed them next to him.

" Come with me." Havoc sighed grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door. As he passed people along the way he stopped at the Fuhrer's office. He knocked on the door and went inside.

" Something wrong Lieutenant?" The Fuhrer asked looking at the crying girl.

" Miss Rockbell has killed the Colonel." Winry gasped gaping at him. " What? No I-"

" Do you have any proof of this happening?" Bradley asked.

Winry starred blankly at the Lieutenant. He nodded; he grabbed out the gun from his pocket and placed them on his desk. He also opened out Winry's hands with blood stains.

" It seems as though we caught you red handed miss Rockbell."

* * *

" You will stay in this room until we have some people ask questions." Havoc said leading Winry into a jail cell as he slammed the gate shut.

" I really thought you were someone different. Apparently this was the only reason you joined the military. " He said as he walked off. Winry kneeled down holding her knees to her chest as she cried softly.

" Edward, Alphonse please come get me."

----With Ed & Al----

Edward and Alphonse slowly walked out of the train, Ed had his hood on that completely covered his face. Alphonse tried to stay in front of his as much as possible so people wouldn't get suspicious.

" Brother, who do you think the 2 strange people are, who are encouraging people to kill you?" Al asked as they walked along the central streets of the desert town.

" I don't know, but it seems awfully strange. Let's go find out." Ed answered as they ran off.

They came to a stop where there was a large group of people who were talking-yelling. " Something wrong here?" Ed asked keeping his hood up. The people turned around, " C'mon you know what's up! That idiot Edward Elric killed Cornello!" A man yelled.

' Killed Cornello?' Ed thought ' I did not kill him! Dumb people, even though I was about to- I didn't do such a thing!' Alphonse turned to face Ed for a moment.

" Have you thought that maybe this err- Edward person didn't kill him?" Alphonse asked. Everyone laughed in the back. " What are you talking about!" A woman said. " He left clues everywhere!" Ed raised an eyebrow.

" I'm sorry, we were coming here for a vacation. We didn't know of such a thing." Al said. An young man did a booming laugh, " when 'Cornello' came back saying Edward Elric has used his alchemy to pretend that the person we thought was Cornello was a fraud, he said that he was on a vacation and just got back. Until we- I mean Isaac and Alisha found out that he was a fake too. Edward Elric killed the real Cornell right before we left."

" Wait wait, Isaac and Alisha?" Ed asked. ( A/N: yes, yes, went on Google to search for more names…) Some people nodded.

" Isaac and Alisha are the two that lead our rant." A woman nodded. Ed tapped his foot. " And where can I find these two?" A young girl pointed to a small tent up ahead, by a small building.

" Oh, but make sure you state your name before you enter!" Someone cried. Ed did a lazy wave as he and Al ran off to the far off tent.

------With Winry-----

" We're ready to see you, ma'am." A soldier said opening the jail cell with a gray key. Winry stood up following him to a large room. Havoc sat in a chair with Riza, who seemed to have her hands shaking with a handkerchief sagging from her pocket. But she tried to hide it, it was obvious she was crying when she heard the news. Breda and Falman who sat on the opposite side of the table, with someone who she has never seen before on a large chair in the front.

" Please take a seat. " He said. " I am General Ayden. Here to discuss this case." Winry sat down on the seat presented to her and looked up at General Ayden.

" Please explain everything." He ordered. Winry shivered, she knew she had to tell the truth. There was no truth denying it, at least she didn't actually kill him.

" I, was planning to kill Roy Mustang because he killed my parents, but I was too afraid too and started crying in front of him. That's why I was crying when I was taken into the Fuhrer's office. After I started crying Mustang comforted me telling me he was already planning to. I was confused and he grabbed out a gun from his drawer, he told me ' there is a letter in my desk make sure you read it' but he had already shot himself in the head. That's when Havoc came in."

" Really?" The General asked.

" Yes Sir."

" I'm sorry miss Rockbell that's pretty hard to believe. Let's see what Lieutenant Havoc thinks."

* * *

**Lets just hope Havoc says the right thing! **  



	14. Come Get Me Part2

Soaring 

**Ch.14: Come Get Me Part.2**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything FMA, the godly Hiromu Arakawa does.**

Summary: **When Winry kills Scar, she joins the military to be an auto-mail mechanic, But when Ed and Winry go on their first mission in Ishbahal Winry is determined to kill the person who shot her parents.**

Pairings: **EdxWin**

Winry: **15**

Ed: **15**

Alphonse: **14**

Note: **I have no note-wait yes I do. My place is seriously rainy and Windy! I just hope this Computer doesn't shut off before…**

* * *

" _I'm sorry miss Rockbell that's pretty hard to believe. Let's see what Lieutenant Havoc thinks." _

Jean Havoc cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. ( A/N: Havoc has a tie? Gasp!) " Well, I just assumed…"

The general leaned forward. " Yes? Assumed what?" Havoc coughed. " Well, I saw miss Rockbell holding the gun in her hand, with blood on it and the Colonel was on the floor…" The General rubbed his chin.

" Rockbell." Winry turned to his attention. " Yes?" " You have told us that Colonel Mustang has left a note in his desk, correct?"

" Correct."

" And did you **see **the note?" Winry scooted back, " No sir- Havoc lead me to the Fuhrer's office before I could say more."

" Hmm, Lieutenant Breda please report to the Colonel's office and retrieve that note." Breda stood up. " Yes." He walked off. A few moments later he came back with the letter In hand. He handed it to the General and sat back down. General Ayden looked at the front. _To everyone I know _It read. He flipped open the letter and took out the sheet of paper that was folded inside.

" I'll read this out loud." General Ayden said preparing to read.

" _Dear Everyone I know,_

_I feel guilty. I hate war. I don't deserve to live." _He paused. " Is that it?" Riza asked. " No."

" Then why don't you keep reading?" Falman questioned. The General stood up. " I don't think the Colonel would want me to read this." He started.

" But it's for everyone," Breda stated. Winry nodded. General Ayden coughed and walked and held open the door and stopped.

" Rockbell. You have been decided guilty." Was the last thing he said before he was out the door. Havoc turned his attention to Winry. A silence fell over the room.

" What you said. Was that really true?"

" yes, I swear." Havoc rubbed his head, ' Winry would never lie!' He thought.

" I feel bad now." He stated.

" Why wouldn't the General want to read the rest of the letter?" Riza asked. Breda shrugged.

" We'll find out eventually."

* * *

With Edward and Alphonse

" Brother wait." Al said grabbing Ed's shoulder before entering the tent. Edward turned around, " What? Why?"

" Those two strange people, they might know who we are. We need two names."

" Don't worry I'll take care of it." Edward took of his jacket, set it on the floor for a moment. He pulled out his ponytail and set his hair down. Putting the hair band on his hand to look like a bracelet. He took off his black jacket so you could only see his black shirt. He put that into Al's Armour, and put his red jacket over his shoulders to look like a shawl.

Edward turned around. " What do you think? Do I look like me?"

" No… You kind of look like a girl. A lot like a girl…" Ed nodded. " That's exactly what I was looking for."

( A/N: To Google for more names!) Edward peeked through the tent.

" Who is it?" a voice called.

" I am O-Owen." Al stated.

" And I'm…"

' A girl name a girl name!' Edward thought.

" Yes?" The voice called. Ed was under pressure. If he didn't think of a name now they would think he was a fake!

" W-Winry…" Alphonse turned to Ed. Of all names he chose Winry! (A/N: I think that's a cool name…)

" Come in…." The voice said. The two slipped in, but strangely the two looked a lot like Lust and Envy.

* * *


	15. Come Get Me Part3

**Soaring**

**Ch.15: Come Get Me Part.3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA, the godly Hiromu Arakawa does.**

Summary: **When Winry kills Scar, she joins the military to be an auto-mail mechanic, But when Ed and Winry go on their first mission in Ishbahal Winry is determined to kill the person who shot her parents.**

Pairings: **EdxWin**

Winry: **15**

Ed: **15**

Alphonse: **14**

Note: **Look Down. I am working to make every chapter longer and better. So it might take a little more time. I'll try to work on one everyday!**

Hits: **2882 Yay!**

Alerts:** 11**

Faves':** 12**

" So, Isaac. How long have you been doing this rant?" Ed coughed. Sitting on a couch with a coffee table in front of them. Inside the tent was much nicer than it was outside. There was a small desk lamp at where Alisha was working at. Isaac was sipping coffee on a rocking chair.

" For about three months now," Isaac answered. Ed rubbed his chin and thought for a moment.

" Where are you from Winry?" Alisha asked.

' Oh right.' Ed thought. ' I named myself Winry.'

" Well, I'm from- away here. I from. I'm from the east." Ed finally said.

" I see. What about you Owen?"

" I'm from central." Al said calmly. Isaac nodded as he rocked back and forth.

----With Winry-----

She was sitting on the floor, ignoring the other bed beside her. She kept blaming herself that killing Colonel Mustang was one of the biggest mistakes she has ever done. She was paying for that mistake and who knew how long it would take for it to heal. She could only hope that Ed would come after her.

' When will he come?' Winry thought. ' I have to find a way to get him over here...'

Winry stood up as she looked at her surroundings. She grabbed a lonesome rock and held it tight in her fist. Winry slammed it back down. " This may never end...'

" Fuhrer, we should call the Elric brothers and tell them about the Colonel's death." Riza stated standing in front of him. He rubbed his chin, " I suppose they should come to his funeral."

" And their friend is locked away. I'm sure they would be worried about her."

" Let's tell them about the Colonel. But not about their friend..."

" But sir-"

" No questions. Just call the Elric boys." He said turning his chair to grab a book from a shelf. Riza Hawkeye silenced, and walked out. She reached for a nearby phone and dialed the number to the nearest military HQ in Lior.

" Is Edward Elric there. This is Lieutenant Hawkeye."

" Please hold for a moment." _silence _

" Hello?"

" Edward, I have something to tell you."

" Don't tell me I have another mission! I tell you that damn Colonel..."

" The Colonel didn't say anything. Because he is not here anymore."

" What?" Ed tangled his fingers in the wires.

" He passed away. I'm here to ask you to come to the Funeral." Ed gulped, he didn't mean to make that smart ass comment about the Colonel the moment before.

" O-okay. I'm coming." They hung up. Ed stood up and turned his attention to Al.

" We have to go," " What? Why?" Isaac smirked and grabbed Ed's phone and placed it on the reciever.

" I'm sure it must be an emergency. Come again later." Al was confused but followed his brother anyway...

" The-the Colonel is dead!"

" Yeah. We've been invited to his funeral." Al didn't talk anymore. It sure wasn't fun to talk about death.

--------Prepare--------

Lieutenant Breda searched through files as Falman read one of his own.

" When should we do it?" (A/N: That sounds so wrong.) " I'm not sure. Probably sometime this week?" Breda shrugged. He grabbed out a pen and a plain document and started to scribble things down.

_Mustang's Funeral_

_Wednesday October 25th. 6:00 P.M_

_Where: Orchids Cemetery_

Breda tapped his chin with his pen and handed it to Falman.

" How's this?" Falman skimmed the page and folded it into his right pocket.

" I'll give it to the Fuhrer and see what he thinks." Breda nodded.

* * *

Breda came back to the office with the paper still in his hands. He looked pretty saticfied.

" It will work. The funeral will be held this Wednesday." Breda placed the paper on his desk and struggled on who else to bring.

" Does Roy have a family?" Falman asked. Breda shrugged, " I'm not sure, he never told us anything about them. I think they're dead."

" Well one less thing to worry about…" They ruffled through some more papers and called the funeral to get the burial for Mustang ready. Really, there is no energy in this kind of stuff.

" I wonder how he got himself killed." Ed asked.

" I don't know. Do you think it was the Homunculus?" Ed nodded. " Big chance."

Edward placed his luggage in the top compartment and sat down. He had his usual clothes on, red jacket, black T- shirt, etc. He sighed and sinked down into his chair.

" I wish I did something nick before we left." Al sighed.


	16. Funeral

**Soaring**

**Ch.16: Funeral**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA, the godly Hiromu Arakawa does.**

Summary: **When Winry kills Scar, she joins the military to be an auto-mail mechanic, But when Ed and Winry go on their first mission in Ishbahal Winry is determined to kill the person who shot her parents.**

Pairings: **EdxWin**

Winry: **15**

Ed: **15**

Alphonse: **14**

Note: **I have no note**

Edward and Alphonse waited patiently for the funeral to start. They were outside, apparently a bit too early. Since being a funeral, they had to wear black. Edward wore a black suit, ( A/N: omg, He'll look so cute! Imagine…) Same with Al. Soon Riza came towards the two. And saluted and looked straight forward. Other military personnel soon evacuated out of vehicles and joined her.

Ed turned his face towards the crowd of people. " So how did he die?" Riza turned for a moment, sighed and turned back.

" I'll tell you after." She murmered. As the military personnel saluted, the 'box' that held Colonel Mustang slowly melted in the ground as dirt was shoveled into it. No one seemed to happy. I mean who sould be, our favorite Roy Mustang was dead! DEAD! The air was comepltely dead except for the sound of shovels. Al sighed sadly, and the ceremony began…

" Brother, you don't seem very sad," Al said looking at his brother. Ed did a weak smile. " Aha, of course I'm sad! Someone who keeps picking on me is dead!"

" Brother…"

" I'm just kidding Al. I guess he didn't get to achieve his dream huh? I wish I said something before. Something nice, for once." Al smiled. Soon Lieutenant Hawkeye came towards the two. " So, how did he...?" Ed pondered.

" Winry was planning to kill the colonel."

" WHA?-" Ed and Al both yelled. " W-where is she now? SHE killed Mustang?"

" Well, no not exactly. I'm not sure." She said. " We found her crying over his body with bloody hands and a gun in the other."

" Where is she now?" Ed yelled. Riza stood silent. " Well?" Al asked.

" I'm sorry but I can't say anything. I've told you more than I should have." Ed grumbled and grabbed Al's shirt.

" C'mon. I don't think I can forgive her for killing him. Let's find her."

* * *

**Wahahahha! Cliiiiffiiiee… Cliffy. Don't you love them? Wahahha, made this chapter short, cause I thought you stopped reading my story. Just letting your stories list being updated! Reviews are most welcome!**


	17. Misunderstanding

**Soaring**

**Ch.17: Misunderstanding **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything FMA, the godly Hiromu Arakawa does.**

Summary: **When Winry kills Scar, she joins the military to be an auto-mail mechanic, But when Ed and Winry go on their first mission in Ishbahal Winry is determined to kill the person who shot her parents.**

Pairings: **EdxWin**

Winry: **15**

Ed: **15**

Alphonse: **14**

Note: **Making these chapters longer. This time they will be!

* * *

**

" Where's Winry!" Ed demanded, slamming his fists on the table.

"I'm sorry who?" She asked. Ed growled, and said it again. But in a higher manor.

" A girl. Blond hair, fifteen-years-old- eyes are the perfect color of- **the **killer of Roy Mustang!" Ed finally burst out. " Please can you tell us Ms…" Al looked at her tag. " Ms. Juliet Douglas!"

The one named Juliet Douglas flipped through a binder and barely lifted her head up.

" Ah, you must mean miss Rockbell," she said. " Yes, she is staying in a-" But the fuehrer had walked in, his eye patch still placed firmly.

" Ms. Douglas are you revealing military info.?" He asked. " But I **am **part of the military!" Ed shouted.

" No need to be rowdy. But some higher-ups are currently supervising the case on Colonel Mustang. No need to worry about it anymore. Would any of you like some tea?" He asked holding a pitcher and cups in his hand.

" We need to see her!" Ed yelled across the room. Douglas slowly looked up to the fuehrer. " Boys, can you please tell me how you found out this information?" King Bradely asked.

" That has nothing to do with this!" Ed shouted. " It does most certainly." He said back. " It was from Lieutenant Hawkeye! Now tell me where-" The fuehrer coughed and started to walk away.

" I thought so. Boys your new commanding officer is the one named General Ayden. I'm sure you will serve him well." He opened the door and closed it as he left.

" Dammit…"

**-----In General Ayden's Office-----**

He tapped the paper on his desk and set it down lightly. He thought about what he should do with the letter that Roy Wrote. What was inside that letter would reveal the true killer of Roy Mustang. Which was….Roy Mustang. He had to keep the thought of Winry being the true killer stay true. Even though it wasn't.

A flash of neon red light entered the room. It zapped and zwished as it started to fade away. Ayden jumped up by the sudden presence but realized who it was.

" What a pleasure to see you again," the voice said. Ayden drew back.

" Why, what a surprise!" Ayden said. " You know what we want," she said. He gulped and nodded his head slowly.

" Things are going well…" He tightened his collar. "Nothing bad going on I suppose."

" I hope so. We just came here to tell you that your deadline is coming. Don't be late. C'mon Gluttony, I suppose we could go get you something to eat." Gluttony clapped his hands in joy and then drooled on the carpet. (A/N: oh Gluttony, that's disgusting.)

Lust and Gluttony vanished as he panted heavily.

**------- With Ed&Al-------**

The two brothers walked into his office. "Sir," Ed said walking closer. General lifted his chin. "Why hello, I hear I'm your new commanding officer,"

" Whoop-de-flippin'-do." Ed complained. " What I'm here for is we want to work on the death of Colonel Mustang," Ayden grunted. "I'm sorry boys, but you're just going to have to take another-"

" Don't give me that crap again!" Ed yelled. Al put his hand on his shoulder but he wouldn't stop. "Just tell me where Winry Rockbell is!"

" Is it your decision?" Ayden said. "ungh…" Ayden grinned, " That's what I thought,"

" I see your very determined. Can you tell me why you would like to see her?"

" She was our friend. Or so we thought." Shouted. "Brother…" Al said.

General Ayden placed his hand on his chin and thought for moment.

" Alright then. Please wait here," General soon left to go retrieve Winry.

-5 minutes later-

* * *

" Ed Al!" Winry rushed in the door. Ed stood up firmly with a not-so-happy look on his face. Winry had tears of joy and ran into Ed's arms.

" I knew you would come and get me! I knew you would!" Winry cried. "Wha?" Ed said. No, he could not let his feelings get in the way. He had to tell Winry what she had done wrong.

" Winry." Ed said sternly, placing her down. Winry gleamed and listened carefully.

"What you have done is wrong," Al nodded in agreement. "what?" Winry asked confused.

" You know what I'm talking about!" He shouted. Winry stepped back, "What are you...?" "You killed Roy Mustang, you know you did!" Winry flinched.

" I d-did not! It's all a lie!" she said back. "I swear I didn't-"

"SCREW YOU!" Ed screamed pushing his way out the door. Al starred wide eyed and ran after Ed. Winry gaped, and felt completely lost. Ayden just stood in silence but soon went towards Winry.

"He's just a jerk," Winry turned to him. "What?" "Don't listen to him, he's just trying to make you feel bad,"

"W-why would he do that?" she shivered. " Because you killed the colonel of course."

" I SWEAR I DIDN'T!" She kneeled down to the floor. He patted her back, "don't worry I believe you. You can trust me,"

"Thank you…"

* * *

**Yo readers! General Ayden, would NOT I repeat NOT would have some kind of love connection with Winry. He's like 40 or somethin'. Speaking of which, I feel like doing some kind of profile. Here it is.**

**Name: John Ayden**

**Rank: General**

**Age: 40**

**Weight: 160lb. (let's just say, decent.)**

**Height: Average.**

**Hair: Black/Grey**

**Notes: Has a deal with the hommuculus. Has some sort of connection.**


	18. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!**

Hello readers! I know I havn't been updating a while, but I am NOT I repeat NOT giving up on this story. If I ever wanted to- I would just end it really easily. Just letting you all know so you won't stop reading my story. I'm writing this at school, so I won't have much time to write a new chapter right now.

Keep reading,

Hagarencurse


End file.
